This disclosure is related to the field of retail product display shelf systems. More specifically, the disclosure relates to modular shelf systems the components for which may be closed to small sizes for shipment.
Modular shelf systems known in the art include rectangular box frames that may be used on both lower and upper ends of upright columns to assemble one or more shelf racks. The shelf racks may be individually assembled or may be interconnected to form a larger, unitized shelf system. Wire racks or similar product support shelves may be disposed within the upright columns at selected positions along the vertical support columns.
The rectangular box frames occupy substantial space such that transportation of such modular shelf systems for later assembly at the place of use may be relatively costly.